This Postdoctoral Training Program in Cancer Control Research has a unique focus on cancer survivorship. Advances in cancer treatments and our aging population have led to an increasing number of cancer survivors. Cancer survivors deal with many issues such as symptom management, access to treatment, preventing recurrence, and long-term or late effects of cancer treatments. Research is needed to better understand these issues and to develop interventions to reduce morbidity from cancer and improve quality of life for cancer survivors. The complexity of these issues involves knowledge of epidemiology, social and behavioral sciences, clinical oncology, health services research, cancer biology and genetics. The Cancer Education and Career Development training Program is an ideal mechanism for this training. [unreadable] The Postdoctoral Training Program in Cancer Control Research is a two to three year postdoctoral training program for physicians, social/behavioral scientists, and epidemiologists aimed at developing investigators with new research skills focused on the design and implementation of cancer survivorship research. The program will be multidisciplinary and collaborative with respect to its faculty and training approach, the research projects of trainees, and the backgrounds of the trainees themselves. The program will enroll two trainees each year who are fellows or junior faculty based out of various departments at the Wake Forest University School of Medicine or elsewhere or PhDs who wish to obtain this training in cancer survivorship. The training program provides a specialized curriculum in cancer survivorship and a tailored program for each trainee that combines formal course work and hands-on experience in survivorship research under the guidance of two well-qualified mentors with a large, peer-reviewed funded research base. The tailored program can also lead to an M.S. degree in Health Sciences Research. All trainees will receive formal training in cancer survivorship, NIH grant preparation, and participate in interdisciplinary seminars and interest groups. The program provides practical training in research including working in an interdisciplinary team, selecting a research design, ethics in research, guidelines for the use of human subjects in research, grant preparation, patient recruitment, collecting and analyzing data, presentations at scientific meetings, and writing manuscripts for publication. Trainees will have opportunities to collaborate with our CCOP Research base, the Maya Angelou Center for Minority Health Research, multi-site studies and cooperative groups, and the Program in Integrative Medicine. Study populations include the underserved, elderly, Native Americans, and rural populations. Trainees will have the opportunity to experience basic, clinical and population research environments, as well as take advantage of the interdisciplinary activities and full resources of the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]